Torn
by Mr.Vic88
Summary: Former storyline was about sneaking around and consequences. New Storyline. Quinn and Rachel start a summer fling that's only supposed to be just a Fling. But hey feelings get involved. read trust me story way better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT**

**HEY EVERYONE MR. VIC88 WITH YOU AND I BRING TO YOU THIS STORY THAT HAS BEEN INSIDE MY HEAD. HOPEFULLY NOW I CAN CONCENTRATE ON MY OTHER ONES. ENJOY  
**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY  
**

* * *

Another Friday another Glee club meeting. All the usual suspects we're in their chairs and waiting the arrival of their Glee club director. The band was doing some last minute tune ups while the group just mingled. Fifteen minutes later in walked Mr. Shuester who was all smiles as he clapped his hand and got everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone who's ready to sing?" He asked the group who all just stared at him with bored expressions. "Anybody?"

"Mr. Shue if I may." Rachel didn't even bother to wait for a response as she stood in the middle of the choir room. She looked over at Quinn who shook her head and looked down at her hands. _'Alright.'_ Rachel thought to herself as she tried not to let the tears get the best of her. "Fellow Glee Club members…. I know that…. That I'm not the best person to deal with…. Given my diva tantrums."

"That's an understatement." Santana muttered which earned her an elbow to the gut by Brittany who shushed the now grumbling Latina.

"Go ahead Rach." The bubbly blonde motioned for the small girl to continue.

"Thank you Brittany." Taking a moment to collect herself, Rachel took in one last breath. She gave Quinn one last look, almost like giving her one last chance to come clean. But once again the blonde just kept looking down at her now clammy and pale hands. Santana looked from Quinn to Rachel as if trying to figure something out and when she did the words that slipped out of the Latina's mouth we're almost disbelieving.

"No fucking way." She whispered to herself but Brittany heard and leaned over.

"Isn't it great S. Q totally loves sharing sweet lady kisses with Rach." Santana didn't answer but suddenly months and months of lame ass excuses and even more lamer family moments that the blonde had said she needed to take care of seemed to make a lot more sense now.

"Members of New Directions…. I Rachel Barbra Berry have an announcement to make." The room went silent. Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes at Rachel's usual diva like behavior.

"Are you planning on telling us anytime soon Rachel?" Mike asked making Tina nod.

"Sorry… I guess my theatrics got the better of me." Clearing her throat Rachel stared at the group making sure to keep eye contact with all of them. "I'm…. I'm gay."

Silence. Followed by pandemonium. That's what the choir room was like on the day that Rachel Berry came out. One after the other the group of kids all spoke over one another as they tried to make sense of what they had just heard.

"Are you sure Rachel? This-this isn't just a ploy to get attention?"

"Dude." Puck, Mike and Sam all said at the same time.

"Not cool." Artie and Tina joined in.

"Seriously." Everyone turned to look at Brittany who was standing at the top of the risers with both of her hands clenched into fists that where resting on her hips. "Why would you ask a question like that Kurt?"

"I'm just making sure Brittany. Rachel has deceived us in the past." The boy countered.

"So she's done some crazy shit back in the day." Santana spoke up catching everyone's attention. "I seriously doubt her joining the Ellen fan club is a ploy, I mean she isn't that crazy…. Are you that crazy Berry?"

"No." Rachel answered without hesitation. "This isn't a ploy." She said looking straight at Kurt. "I'm not doing this for solos." She made sure to look at Mercedes then back at Santana who saw nothing but honesty in the brunettes eyes along with something else. Something she couldn't really name. "This is who I am…. I love women well woman as in singular."

"Bro." Puck stood up and walked over hugging the small girl. "Don't trip girl I got your back if any one tries to fuck with you just let the Puckster know and I'll put their ass in check." He made sure to look right at Finn who held his hands up.

"Thank you Noah, but your physical use of violence something I'm totally against with by the way won't be required. Finn and I have long broken up and we're actually good friends. But uh."

"What's wrong Rachel?" Tina asked speaking up. Puck hugged Rachel tighter neither of them except Santana noticed the way a certain blonde glared at the two and the intimate way the two Jewish teenagers we're embracing.

"I'm sorry…. I'll just sing now."

"Oh Rach." Brittany bounded down the risers and pulled the smaller girl into a bone crushing hug. "It's alright Rachy. Q's just being a jerk." The blonde whispered into Rachel's ear making sure that the smaller girl was the only one that heard her. Rachel just stared at Brittany with a look of pure shock but then realized that this was Brittany and she could tell when people we're up to something.

"Thank you Brittany…. I sure hope your right." Rachel smiled her gratitude making Brittany smile as well. Once the blonde was back in her seat, Rachel cleared her throat.

"Over the past couple of months I…. I fell in love with a girl…. A girl that showed me so many wonderful things….. And then one day she left. Without a reason so I chose a song to describe how she left me. Some of you might know this and since I'm singing about a girl I thought I'd tweak it so it really fits." She motioned for the band to start and after a little delay the guitarist started to play.

**I thought I saw a girl brought to life**

**She was warm, she came around like she was dignified**

**She showed me what it was to cry**

**Well you couldn't be that girl I adored**

**You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for**

**But I don't know her anymore**

**There's nothing where she used to lie**

**My conversation has run dry**

**That's what's going on, nothings fine I'm torn**

**I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel**

**I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor**

**Illusion never changed into something real**

**I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn**

**You're a little late, I'm already torn**

**So I guess the fortune tellers right**

**Should've seen just what was there and not some holy light**

**To crawl beneath my veins and now**

**I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much**

**There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn**

**I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel**

**I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor**

**Illusion never changed into something real**

**I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn**

**You're a little late, I'm already torn. torn.**

**Torn**

Santana kept her eyes on Quinn. Yes her attention was still on Rachel but her eyes we're glued to the former head cheerleader who had yet to have some sort of reaction to what Berry was singing. She looked over at Brittany who was also staring at the smaller blonde but her girlfriend's face had a look of sadness. Clearly the blue eyed girl thought that the midget and the biggest repressed lemon in Ohio we're a good match and as much as it pained her to admit it the past couple of months had been way smoother in glee because of whatever it was that Quinn was doing to keep the hobbit happy.

**There's nothing where she used to lie**

**My inspiration has run dry**

**That's what's going on, nothings right, I'm torn**

**I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel**

**I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor**

**Illusion never changed into something real**

**I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn**

**I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel**

**I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor**

**You're a little late, I'm already torn**

As soon as the last note was hit Quinn jumped out of her seat and fled the choir room. She needed to get away, she needed to think. Something that couldn't be done at all with Rachel standing in the middle of the room, not after she had sung that song to her. She was halfway to her car when she heard somebody shout her name.

"QUINN." The voice repeated. She didn't know why but the voice sounded a little bit like Finn. Not wanting to take a chance and have an awkward encounter with the boy that Rachel rejected for her Quinn quickly slipped into her car and drove off leaving Finn in the middle of the parking lot. Back inside Rachel watched as one by one the group left the choir room. None of them saying a word to her as they passed by. Tina gave her a smile but that was about it. Once she heard the door shut Rachel broke down.

Her legs had finally given out and the brunette found herself a sobbing mess in the middle of the choir room floor. Once again she found herself in the very same spot where Quinn and her had first given into their attraction.

**SONG TORN- Natalie Imbruglia**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER THURSDAY ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHERE I'D LIKE TO GO WITH THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU BARE WITH ME ON THIS CAUSE IT MIGHT GO BACK AND FORTH FROM FLASHBACKS AND YOU KNOW "PRESENT TIME" ANYWAYS ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND IT'S CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME. RYAN MURPHY AND FOX OWN THEM.  
**

* * *

Everyone had left. Quinn had left. Rachel who had gone from sobbing uncontrollably on the choir room floor was now crying less uncontrollably on the risers in the choir room. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore and a huge part of her was grateful that Quinn had left before she had fully lost it. Rachel didn't know if she could bare seeing the blonde a second longer.

It had been a hell of a week, one she knew for a fact she wasn't going to be able to survive, not with everything that had gone down over the summer. Quinn Fabray had somehow wormed her way into her heart, taken said heart into her hands and squished. Of course she knew that she was being a tad melodramatic but come on the girl she loved had left her inside a room filled with questioning looks. What the hell else was she supposed to do.

"Berry." The brunette jumped up and held her hands over her now rapidly beating heart. Looking towards the door where the name had come from Rachel found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes. Out of pure instinct Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat.

"If you're here to gloat Santana…. Just make it quick." The other brunette sauntered into the empty room. Rachel watched as the cheerleader placed her bag on the ground pulling the piano bench forwards, the sound of wood scrapping against waxed cheap tile mad both girl grimace but nevertheless Rachel sat patiently until the Latina had adjusted herself. After a couple of agonizing minutes Santana was seated in front of Rachel, arms crossed over her chest and eyebrow perfectly lifted.

"You and Fabray huh." It wasn't a question, it was more of a confirmation. "Not bad Berry. Although fucking the town prude isn't that big of an accomplishment."

"Trust me." Rachel chuckled. "Quinn if far from a prude." Santana made a face that was a mix of disgust and arousal. "Don't even think about it Lopez."

"Please." Santana huffed. "Contrary to popular belief I do have standards. Besides Puck got in that before anyone else and from what he's told me she's kind of a dead fish." Santana watched as Rachel tensed at the jab she had thrown at the blonde. "Although I'm sure you taught her a couple of things."

"Santana if you are here to find out about Quinn and I's sex life I'm sorry to disappoint but that subject is private."

"Ok firstly no thank you midget. I love me my sleep especially since B is in my thoughts if you know what I mean." Rachel actually blushed and looked away making Santana burst into laughter. "I take it you have the same dreams with Juno as the star." Rachel's blush deepened and Santana couldn't contain herself. "Let me guess she's in her cheerleading outfit and you're in here." The cheerleader couldn't help but burst into another round of laughter. "Oh my god you two are so predictable."

"Us two?" Rachel asked with a look of confusion that instantly turned into hope. "S-She…. Talked about m-me?" The look of pure hope made the Latina want to punch her former captain and she really hated Brittany for making her come in here…. Well not hate her, because Santana could never, ever, ever hate her girlfriend but right now she really, strongly disliked the blonde dancer.

"Sorry to get your hopes up small fry but no. Q doesn't speak a single word about you." It's crazy how quickly someone can switch emotions….. Take Rachel for instance. a couple of seconds ago she had the look of hope all over her face; her eyes we're shinning bright, her lips we're quirked into that Rachel Berry superstar smile to all of a sudden weeping uncontrollably on her brand new cheerio skirt.

"Oh my fucking god seriously…. Crying? that's your answer? You're just going to sit here in the cold and empty choir room weeping your little eyes out for Quinn Fucking Fabray? are you serious right now? Snap out of it woman." Rachel gasped at the light smack to her cheek (courtesy of Santana's right hand) "Seriously bitch…. Get it fucking together she's only one girl."

"She's not just one girl Santana…. She's THE girl." Rachel glared at the snort of laughter from the taller brunette across from her but decided to go on. "Quinn's made me so happy."

"Yeah…. I can really see that." Santana rolled her eyes and pointed at the state of distress the smaller girl found herself in. Looking up Santana rolled her eyes at the glare Rachel was sending her. "Just calling them like I see. Proceed."

"Why should I even bother?…. I mean seriously, why should I even be having this conversation with you? Out of all the people in glee club and YOU show up acting like a concerned friend." Rachel let out a humorless chuckle. "Go away Santana. Please. Just let me be."

"Let's get one thing perfectly clear stubbles." The new head cheerleader slid up the bench so now her knees we're touching Rachel's "I don't like you, you have no fashion sense, you talk in long, annoying, boring and pointless rants about shit people don't even give a fuck about. You and I will never, ever, over my dead rotting corpse be best friends for life."

"Good to know." Rachel mumbled, and even though Santana totally heard the smaller girl she decided to keep it to herself.

"The only reason I'm here is because my girl who I love with all my heart and would never, ever question has decided to make it her mission to get you and Juno together. With that being said I'd like to point out that a friendship isn't what you're going to get out of me, but what you will get is a powerful ally."

"An Ally? why would I need an Ally?"

"Well you obviously can't do this on your own." Rachel huffed tightening the grip on her arms. "I know Quinn better than anyone and I can guranfuckingtee you that she'll frickin' run to being that little repressed bitch that made your life a living hell and got knocked up."

"I seriously doubt Quinn would seek solace with anyone let alone anyone with a penis."

"You never know, Blondie might actually surprise you."

"You're not reassuring me at all."

"Hey I'm a realist. Speaking of being a realist…. I've got to ask…. Quinn and You…. How in the fuck did that happen? I mean I always suspected you two had a little crush but…. That's gotta be some hot sex. Am I right?"

"Once again Santana. I'm not comfortable discussing my private sex life."

"Bitch you just sang a fricking song saying you we're cold and filled with shame as you laid naked on the floor…. I'm pretty sure you're sex life isn't as private as you'd like to think…. Especially around Puck. Fucker's wrist and arm is going to be number than druggie after his fix."

"Oh god, that's so disgusting."

"Yeah picturing you naked is revolting. So come on I ain't got all day. How'd you manage to get into Quinn Fabray's tightly wound panties?" Taking a deep breath to steady her rapidly beating heart Rachel closed her eyes. Could she really trust the girl sitting across from her? Rachel chanced a peek at the brunette who was staring at her manicured nails looking uninterested and bored.

'Why not?' Rachel thought. 'It's not like I've got throngs of friends waiting to cheer me up.' Clearing her throat Rachel opened her eyes and stared straight at her tormentor.

"I-If I had to put a specific time frame I'd like to think Quinn and I had been dating since mid summer but we shared our first kiss right here in the choir room."

"When?" Santana asked jumping at the first chance she got to interrogate the smaller girl. Quinn definitely had some explaining to do.

"It was after glee. Summer vacation had officially begun."

_FLASHBACK _

_The Choir room was empty, just the way Rachel Barbra Berry liked it. Empty. No interruptions, no distractions, no curly haired director trying to sabotage her career before it even got a chance to lift off the ground. No none of that silly nonsense, it was just her, Brad's piano and a bunch of empty chairs. So far things hadn't exactly gone as smoothly as she'd hoped for, they lost National's…. Well if she was being accurate Finn and her had caused McKinley National's, but in reality it was mostly Finn's fault she just went along with the kiss in order to prevent a lower score. _

_The trip back from New York was quiet and awkward. Santana was still pissed at Finn and her for the little lip lock and Brittany was starting to get cranky due to Latina's bad temper. Everyone seemed to have their opinion about the kiss. Well almost everyone, Quinn hadn't really said anything about the kiss. Sure the blonde glared at her during passing periods but other than that the former cheerleader hadn't done or said anything. If she was being perfectly honest Rachel had never been more afraid in her young adult life._

_Finn had found her before glee club sitting in between isles in the library. They talked and he confessed how much his love for her was and everything he'd plan on doing to show her how much they belong to one another._

"_I love you Rachel…. Let me prove it to you." She had never heard a romantic speech. Sure she'd seen her fare share of sappy romantic movies where she would often find herself weeping like baby while she tore into a pint of vegan ice cream. As much as she wanted to swoon at the boys words Rachel found herself just staring at the much taller boy, and as much as she tried and willed her body to have some sort of romantic reaction…. But she felt nothing. Noticing Finn's lips getting closer Rachel quickly stuck her hand out pressing against his chest to stop his momentum._

"_Finn….. You're a great guy…. Truly any girl would be so lucky to have you as their boyfriend, myself included." She took a deep breath steadying her resolve so she could get the next words out of her mouth without hurting the giant boy. "That being said…. I-I'm sorry…. But I-I don't feel the same way…. Not anymore"_

"_What?" Clearly that wasn't the response the boy was looking for. Judging by his slumped shoulders and watering eyes. "Rachel I just told you I loved you."_

"_Please…. Don't, don't say it again. Please I beg of you, don't say it…. Because I can't say it back and mean it cause I won't and I don't." Rachel was finding it difficult to keep her gaze on Finn. The tears in her eyes we're making it hard for her to see properly._

"_B-But we kissed…. You can't tell me you didn't feel anything."_

"_I didn't." She answered quickly. "I'm sorry Finn but I didn't feel anything. I only kissed back because of the situation." Shakily she reached over and hesitantly grabbed his hand grateful that he didn't pull back. "I care about you Finn Hudson. I really do, but."_

"_You don't love me." The quarterback finished with a sniffle. The pain in his eyes killed her but she knew this was the right thing. It be foolish to lead the boy on knowing she didn't reciprocate his feelings. "I'-I've got to go." Rachel watched as Finn stood up and wiped the tears from his face._

"_I'm really sorry Finn." Rachel whispered. "I wish."_

"_Don't." He cut in. "Don't wish for something that can't happen." Rachel nodded and watched her first friend, her first boyfriend, her first…. Love walked out of the library._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Damn. I sorta feel bad for Finnept." Santana muttered looking down at the ground.

"As did I." Rachel said before she cleared her throat.

"How are things with you two now?"

"We haven't spoken since that day." The two girls stared at one another. Both of them weren't used to talking let alone having a heartfelt conversation. Feeling the need to break the silence Santana spoke up.

"Who made the first move?"

"I'm sorry?" Rachel scrunched her brows in confusion.

"You and Quinn? Who made the first move?" The small diva couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she thought about that day.

FLASHBACK

_Rachel had just locked the choir room door. She looked down at the key that was given to her by Gus the night janitor in exchange for lock of Ms. Pillsbury's hair. Safely tucking in the key into her skirt pocket Rachel grabbed her bag from it's handle and began rolling it down the deserted hall. She had just passed the auditorium when she heard a noise. Stopping suddenly the small brunette looked around the hall trying to locate the source of the noise. It was far to late for anybody else to be in school. Not even Gus came in this early. The sound kept getting louder and it took her a second but once she got her bearings Rachel realized that the noise was music._

"_Somebody's singing." She mumbled to herself. Never being one to scout potential talent or threats depending on how you look at things Rachel quietly made her way towards the auditorium. She glanced around again making sure that the hall was indeed empty. Once she was pleased with the vicinity Rachel opened the door not fully expecting what she was witness to. There standing in the middle of the stage was a blonde with short hair. She was wearing a black shirt, ripped denim jeans and what looked like a pair of purple Converse sneakers. Rachel noticed that the girl was sporting some sort of armband on her right wrist. While she cradled what looked to be a rather old guitar. She was about to turn around and head back out clearly this girl wanted her privacy. The brunette went to turn but stopped when the sound of the blonde's guitar started to echo throughout the auditorium._

Hey, don't write yourself off yet

It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on

Just try your best,

try everything you can

And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.

It just takes some time,

little girl you're in the middle of the ride, everything (everything) will be just fine,

everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

"_Holy Crap." Rachel was in shock. The blonde playing guitar like a rock star was none other than Quinn Fabray. "Holy Crap."_

Hey,

You know they're all the same

You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in

Live right now,

Yeah just be yourself

It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)

Whoo

_Rachel was speechless. Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader and Queen of McKinley High was playing guitar (quite splendidly) if Rachel was being honest, jamming out to The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. Who would have thought that Quinn would actually know the band let alone kill the solo. __**'who is this girl?' **__Rachel thought as she stared at the blonde jumping around the stage rocking out like Marty McFly in Back to the future._

Hey, don't write yourself off yet

It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on

Just do your best,

Do everything you can

And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say

It just takes some time,

little girl you're in the middle of the ride

everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

It just takes some time,

little girl you're in the middle of the ride everything (everything) will be just fine,

Everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

_She wanted to clap. She wanted to cheer. She wanted to do something. Quinn needed to know that Rachel really enjoyed the performance. The brunette was about to praise the blonde when she remembered that Quinn didn't even know that she had heard her. Not wanting to get caught and then murdered for eavesdropping, Rachel gently rolled her backpack through the door, she was almost home free too but as luck would have it one of her wheels caught on the cheep carpet thus making it jump up and bump (Rather loudly) into the heavy wooden door._

"_Who's there?" Quinn's husky voice rang out and Rachel found herself panicking and quickly bolted out of the auditorium._

"_Crap, crap, crap…. She's going to find me. She's going to kill me. Oh god I never got to be on Broadway." Thinking fast Rachel grabbed the key from her skirt pocket and rushed down the hall forgetting her bedazzled back pack since it was slowing her down. She took a second to look up and over her shoulder to see if Quinn had spotted her and so far so good but then._

'_Click'_

"_Crap." Rachel muttered the latch from the auditorium door had been opened and Rachel was in full panic mode now. "Come on, come on, freaking open… YES." Rachel had never been so grateful for her steady hands. Shoving the heavy door the small brunette dashed into the dark choir room taking refuge behind Brad's piano. "Maybe she left."_

"_Hello…. Rachel" Right now Rachel was cursing her need to label and bedazzle everything she owned. Sure it made it easy to locate if lost…. Or stolen as it usually is but right now she hated her bedazzle. "I know you're hiding in here Berry. You might as well come out."_

"_I wasn't hiding." Rachel muttered as she rose from behind the black piano._

"_Then what we're you doing?" Quinn asked her eyebrow already raised and her arms crossed over her chest. Knowing full well that she had been caught red handed Rachel walked around the piano coming to a stop right in front of the blonde. "Here."_

"_Thank you." Rachel mumbled as she grabbed her back pack. "Your performance was good…. Great actually."_

"_Thanks." Now It was Quinn's turn to mumble. "I-I heard about you and Finn."_

"_There is no Finn and I." Rachel clarified._

"_Yeah. That's what I heard…. How are you?"_

"_Honestly?" Quinn nodded. "I'm actually okay. Yes Finn was my first boyfriend but we're young. Emotional attachments are never a good thing when we've got so much life ahead of us."_

"_Yeah." The two girls found themselves in an awkward silence. Things with them we're still tense between them especially since Finn went ahead and dumped the blonde after Sues sister's funeral only to be rejected by the Broadway hopeful. "Well you could definitely do way better. What?"_

"_I'm sorry but I just can't get over your makeover." The blonde looked down at her clothes and shrugged giving off a small smile. "Let alone the compliment."_

"_Well… You could do better…. I don't look horrible do I?"_

"_You could never look horrible Quinn. I actually think this sweaty and untamed look suits you. I never got around to say this in New York but uh…. I love you hair." _

"_Thanks." Rachel couldn't help but notice the subtle blush that had made it's presence on the blonde's cheeks. Surely such a small compliment couldn't have gotten that type of reaction from the former cheerleader. "Santana actually had to threaten me at the salon cause I kept trying to get away."_

"_Well I commend her resilience since you ended up looking so lovely." There it was again the subtle blush. Only this time it was followed by Quinn biting her lip and that got a reaction from the brunette that she wasn't expecting. Neither of them we're aware but since the beginning of the encounter both girls had moved closer to one another. Hazel we're locked on Chocolate brown and neither of them wanted to be the first to break away. _

"_I'm sorry." Quinn blurted out of nowhere._

"_For what?" Rachel asked with genuine confusion. "You haven't done anything wrong to me…. Lately."_

"_I meant I'm sorry about you and Finn. You know not working out."_

"_Totally unnecessary." Rachel said waving her hand. "Him and I weren't meant to be. Who knows maybe I'll find someone over the summer."_

"_Perhaps." Quinn added with a shrug. Silence once again enveloped the two nemesis. It was at this point when both of them realized how close to each other they we're but neither of them bothered to move. "This is weird."_

"_What is?"_

"_This. Us. Standing here like nothing."_

"_I'm afraid I'm not following you." Quinn let out a sigh of frustration. _

"_Rachel I've treated you like shit for the past year. I've accused you of stealing away my boyfriend, hacked into your myspace account, I wrote for a rough and dirty time call Rachel Berry in the Men's bathroom of the park."_

"_That was you?" Quinn guiltily nodded her head. "That explains so much then." Shaking her head Rachel looked over at the blonde. "We've both done terrible things to one another."_

"_Then why can we stand here like nothing? Like the last two years didn't happen? Like we're."_

"_Friends?" Rachel cut in hesitantly. "Trust me it's freaking me out as well…. I kinda like it if I'm being honest. I just wish this conversation had happened a lot sooner."_

"_How are you so forgiving? You should be pissed at me. You should be screaming till your face turns purple, hell I'd settle for you punching me in the face. Come on I'll give you a free shot." Quinn took a step back and closed her eyes. "Go ahead." seconds passed and Quinn was yet to feel the stinging sensation on her cheek, just as she was about to open her eyes when she felt it. The sensation. It wasn't a sting but it did leave tingles. "Why'd you do that?"_

"_You looked like you really needed it." Rachel answered shyly. She watched as the blonde lifted her hand and gently touched her right cheek. Rachel had thought about striking Quinn. But now with what she had seen in the auditorium. The sheer rush of excitement that flew through her small body as she watched the taller girl play the guitar and sing like a true performer. "I honestly don't know why I kissed your cheek…. Perhaps it's something I've always wanted to do." Not wanting to have another awkward moment Rachel grabbed her back pack and brushed past the still shocked blonde. "Have a nice summer Quinn."_

_Rachel had just reached the door when she was suddenly spun around._

"_Quinn wh-." She didn't get a chance to finish as a pair of soft, velvety lips crashed down on to hers. Rachel couldn't even begin to understand what was going but she instantly responded to the kiss. All the passion and desire that she should've felt with Finn seemed to have sky rocketed with the touch of the blondes plump lips. Rachel brought her arms around the Quinn's neck and the former cheerleader moaned at the sensation of Rachel's nimble fingers scratching and pulling at the baby hairs in the back of her neck. _

"_Mmm." Rachel moaned as she felt Quinn's hands grasping at her hips. she found herself wanting more of the blondes touch so she allowed Quinn to pull her closer. For her part Quinn hummed in approval at the closeness of the smaller girl. Without thinking about anything but the feel and taste of Rachel's mouth on hers Quinn lifted the small brunette eliciting a squeal shock and arousal from the smaller girl who quickly wrapped her legs around slender hips. "W-What are you doing?" _

"_Something I've always wanted to do." Quinn responded with a grin before crushing her lips to Rachel's._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hot DAMN." Santana shouted fanning herself. "I didn't think Q had the ovaries."

"I assure you she does. I mean she just took me. up until that day I had never been taken before."

"Did you two do it?" The question caught Rachel off guard and she instantly blushed and shook her head. "I assure you that our first sexual encounter wasn't in this room…. just a lot of heavy petting along with some…. stimulation."

"Hot DAMN. Alright Berry I'm going to help you out. Just leave everything to mama Santana." Without bothering to let the smaller girl get a word in Santana got up from the bench and made her way towards the choir room door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Berry. Bright and Early." Rachel watched as the new HBIC strutted out of the choir room. letting out a sigh Rachel grabbed her bag and rolled it out of the choir room. she made it all the way to her car before she got a text.

**We need to talk - Quinn**

taking another deep breath Rachel shook her head and put her phone back into her skirt pocket.

"You want to talk you know where to find me." Rachel said to herself as she got into her Prius and drove off in the direction of her house completely ignoring her cell that was ringing like crazy.

* * *

**SONG: The Middle - Jimmy Eat World**


End file.
